friendcodesfandomcom-20200213-history
Friendcodes and the forums
Friendcodes.com, established November 30, 2005, is a website (primarily) devoted to Nintendo games (mainly Nintendo's two latest systems, the "Wii" and "DS"). It was created so Nintendo fans all over the world could come together and play and interact as one (community). Ever since its establishment, it has grown into just that: a thriving community filled with literally thousands of people, hundreds of which whom are active daily. In said community, members frequently enjoy playing games like, for example, "Pokemon Diamond/Pearl" (DS), "Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Wii), "Megaman Starforce 2"(DS), "Animal Crossing: Wild World/City Folk" (DS/Wii), among others, together on a daily basis via the forums, hubs, or IRC chatrooms. -''Way2nice4ds of FC forums'' The popular hubs They bring the S in friendcodes to life, S as in social, The hubs are the social centerpoint of friendcodes, they are to chat, play games, Maybe tryouts for a clan, It is generally to Set up / Organise a wifi gaming even with your friends, the Hubs are allot faster than the forums, this is why most people looking to play a game go to a hub, the hubs are like an instant chat box, almost as fast as msn, great to talk in. The Review Section: The review section is located toward the bottom left of the Home Page, The review section varies from Gameboy advance to the Nintendo Wii, the reviewers are the users who review games, they choose a game, and write about it, they talk about the ups and the downs of the game, in the reviewing section, you can also post there and comment on the review, the review section also has a part where YOU can choose what you think of it, It lets you rate the game based on four different things about the game, Graphics, Gameplay, Sound and Longevity, Graphics, as most people will know is how good you think the quality of the game looks like, Gameplay, this is how good you think the controls are or if you think its easy to use and there isn’t too many buttons to remember the meaning of, Longevity is if you think the time of the game takes to finish is too much, too less, or perfect, which would be a 10.00, You wouldn’t want a Game lasting 10 minutes, neither would you want a game to last 2 years, Sound is the quality of the sound, and if you think the sound affects are well suited for what the character is doing, for example, you wouldn’t like a walking sounds to be a crunchy noise. The online friends list: The Online friends section is located to the middle left of the home section, if you have added friends, and they are online, this part of the site will tell you who is online, if you click on the name of your friend it will automatically direct you to the profile of the friend you have clicked on. The games world news: This section of the homepage is located in the middle of the homepage, starting from the top, to the bottom, This is where the writers write about gaming news that they found out on the Internet, they don’t copy and paste it, that would be against the rules of friendcodes writing, they find a news title, and find out facts about it, then they will write about the story and put it into there own words, this section is viewable by all of friendcodes, the news stories are also available to be commented on and say what they think about it and if they would get, for example, a new game console that is in the friendcodes news, and then the members would be able to put there views on the topic. The Latest Game section: This section is located on the middle left of the homepage, this section is to show the five latest made hubs on the site, this will show a picture of the game case and the name of the hub and the description of the hub, you can put anything accept swear words for the description, if there is an inappropriate word in the hub, go to report it and a member of the FC Staff will sort it out. The User CP: This is the part of the site where you can customize your profile color and background ecetera, also you will be able to do the following other things. *Private messages *signature edit *avatar edit *edit profile *Subscribed threads *friends list *pager messages *ignore list *edit email and password The forums: Site News and Updates: This is the place to find out any site news and updates on the forums. Forum Rules and Guidelines: You will need to read this so you know how to conduct yourself appropriately around the forums, hubs and chat. Nintendo Talk: Talk about general Nintendo-related topics here, such as your favourite game characters and series. Nintendo DS: Discuss games on the handheld here. Whether they are WiFi or non-WiFi. Nintendo Wii: Discuss games on the console here, whether they are WiFi or non-WiFi. Past Nintendo Generations: Everything from past Nintendo generations should be posted here. This includes: GCN, GBA, GBC, NES, SNES and the N64. Off-Topic Discussions: This is the place for off topic discussion, general discussion, games and nonsense, ect. Arts and Creative Expressions: Under this forum you will find Member Created Art, Comics and Creative writing, use this forum as an outlet for your creative self. Clans and Challenges: Announce your Nintendo clans, groups, leagues or tournaments here. Other Gaming Systems: Post here about games on other platforms. New Members: Introduce yourself to the Nintendo WiFi community here! Feedback/Forum Help: Got an idea or need assistance? Post here, and check out the help threads. FC WiFi Releases: WiFi Releases are announced here. Thanks for reading. -Mr.Sean